Bring Your Love
by Fewcusi
Summary: It is Percy and Annabeth's wedding night. Poseidon has let them stay in his beach house on Bora Bora. But Percy is nervous to consummate and Annabeth must help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

Bring Your Love - Fewcusi

The characters are based on Logan Lerman's and Alexandra Daddario's portrayals of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Everybody knows those two don't look like 6th graders. They're both over 18. So think of their faces.

Percy and Annabeth sit near the pillows of their bed. His back is to the pillows and her legs wrap around his waist. She is sitting in his lap. They are about to consummate their marriage. The moon casts blue shadows on their faces. Her gray eyes appear to glow. The contrast startles Percy, but he says nothing.

The two kiss softly. Annabeth is anxious and begins to kiss Percy more passionately, touching his chest. He returns her kisses but then stops and gently pushes her away.

"What's wrong?" She asks, trying to disguise the hurt and regret in her voice. 'Was I going too fast?' She thinks. Percy looks away, still holding her waist. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks again. "No," Percy replies, upset that his hesitation has made her believe she's at fault. "I'm just really nervous. This'll be my first time." He looks at Annabeth and she waits for him to finish.

"I...don't really know how to do this. You know, make love...to you," Percy stammers. 'It wasn't me,' Annabeth thinks. She breathes a sigh of relief. She lowers her hands to his abdomen and looks her new husband in the eye. "It's my first time, too," she says as Percy intertwines their fingers. "Kiss me like you've always done. Only this time-" she puts her finger under his chin- "we don't have to stop."

"That's the problem. We always knew there were limits," Percy argues, trailing his middle and index fingers down her belly.

Annabeth says nothing, wondering why Percy is being so analytical. 'Is he stalling on purpose?' She thinks and turns her attention back to him. He is looking at her longingly. She kisses the back of his hand and places it back on her hips. He nods his head in understanding and exhales. She cups his face with her left hand and he kisses the palm.

"Why aren't you nervous?" He wonders. Her bravery was intimidating. She blushes and bites her lip, slightly embarrassed at what she's about to say. "Because I'm ready for you, Percy."

His heart flutters as he grasps the double meaning behind 'ready.' His cheeks burn red- he's blushing, too.

The newlyweds begin to kiss slower and more passionately. Percy lays down and Annabeth straddles him.

END

This was in script form but I had to change it because script form isn't allowed. I had watched Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief and was looking up Bora Bora, one of the many islands that make up French Polynesia, at the same time. So I was like, what if Percy and Annabeth went there for their honeymoon? I figured since the gods are rich, I'd have Poseidon and Athena give their children a couple million dollars to ensure they had a proper honeymoon and swell living. It isn't stated in the story but that's what happened. The characters are based on Logan Lerman's and Alexandra Daddario's portrayals of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. So think of their faces. All the romantic touching Percy and Annabeth do, I researched. It said 'couples are learning (getting used to) each other's bodies on their honeymoon (if they are virgins, and even still). Unfortunately Percy is nervous as they go to consummate their marriage. Annabeth helps him through it with her wisdom.

Inspiration songs: 'That Way (instrumental with hook)' by Wale, Rick Ross, and Jeremih. It just has that beach-y feel and 'The Hill' by Snowmine. Also has that beach-y feel. Both are on YouTube.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A continuation of what was originally intended to be a one-shot...which came in a dream.

Morning has come on Bora Bora. Sunlight bounces off the wooden floors of Poseidon's beach house. The sounds of the rolling tide can be heard through the thick glass of the windows.

"Percy, wake up," Poseidon's voice calls. The demigod sits up, searching the room for anything suspicious. "You have no time to sleep. Your bride awaits." Percy shakes his head and looks at Annabeth. She is sleeping on her stomach. "She doesn't even know I'm awake," he mutters quietly.  
"Yes, she does." Annabeth turns her head toward Percy.

He immediately begins to blush, remembering the pleasure of the night before. "Good morning, Annabeth," he says. He smiles so hard that his eyes nearly disappear. She returns his greeting, yawns, and turns her head back toward the ocean.

He moves closer to her and runs his hand up and down her back. She sighs and props herself up on her elbow to face Percy. He can see the pink marks he left on her skin from too-long kisses.

"Did your father speak to you at all last night?" Her face is perplexed.  
"Yes, but he didn't say much." Percy replies, focusing on the white linen of their sheets instead of her breasts.

Annabeth catches this and makes him look at her. He instead stares at the view of the water behind her. "It's okay, Percy." She laughs. "It's not they weren't there last night."

He finally looks at her. They WERE there last night. "Anyway," she continues, "My mom wouldn't get out of my head."

Percy grabs her hand, growing concerned. "If anything, I'd say she was helping me through it, keeping my nerves down." Annabeth wrinkles her nose at the thought. "It's kinda weird that your parent can see you, you know."

Percy shudders at the idea of Poseidon watching him consummate. It was gross and he couldn't understand it. "Maybe they knew our emotions would be high. I mean, we didn't break the bed." He knocks on the mahogany headboard. The sound echoes through the open room. "Anyway, I'm getting breakfast. Help me find the kitchen." He slides off the bed and Annabeth follows.

Because I'd intended this story as a one-shot I really didn't know how to go about the second chapter. There was never really anything after. It was just the wedding night-and that's it. I never had plans for a morning after. I tried to keep it as real as possible. No kissing, there's morning breath to factor. Again, keep Lerman and Daddario in your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the last chapter, I wanted you, reader, to grab hold of how large the beach house is. When Percy asks Annabeth to help him find the kitchen, it indicates that they never saw it when they arrived the night before. Poseidon's home in Bora Bora is approximately 17,000 square feet.

The kitchen is exquisite. There are stainless steel appliances, stucco walls with ledge stone accents, and teak floors. The room boasts a view of Mount Otemanu and the surrounding lagoon. Percy and Annabeth look at each other and laugh at their fortune.

"This is ridiculous!" Percy exclaims. He opens the refrigerator and grabs sour cream. "If my dad never gave me anything else..." He unties a bag of bagels and begins to spread the essence inside one of them.

Annabeth stares outside. The humidity can be felt through the open window. Percy turns on the large flat screen over the cabinet. The news blares a story of four lost tourists. He watches intently and turns back to Annabeth. "I think he wanted to give us something. Zeus HAD to allow a wedding gift." Annabeth nods, not really paying attention.

"We should go boating with one of the other couples," She says, still staring outside. Percy laughs as he walks over to her. "Right, so they can say things like, 'You two are really young' or 'How can you afford this house?'" He opens his arms and looks around the large space. "This is our honeymoon. I don't want to be with anyone else." He sets the half-eaten bagel on the marble countertop and presses his forehead against Annabeth. He kisses her lips.

"This morning, my mom told me she has a surprise for us," Annabeth steps away from Percy. "She said you'd like it especially." Percy takes a bite of the bagel. "Is it a human-sized aquarium so I can live underwater?" Annabeth walks through the spacious living room and shouts back, "No. Follow me. It's a million times better."

She leads Percy to the underground garage. The lights are off and he's frustrated that he can't see. "There's nothing down here." Annabeth flicks on the lights. Besides the incredibly luxurious sconces, entertainment, and workout equipment, there are three cars. Percy is silent. He walks over to the first, a matte gray Lamborghini Reventón. "There are only 20 in the world. You have number seven," Annabeth says.

Percy looks at the speedometer. The top speed is 205 mph. "Athena got this for me?" He is visibly touched. Annabeth hands him the keys and he opens the door. The smell of expensive leather fills the space. He puts his hands on the wheel and lowers his head. "You okay?" She leans down. "Oh I'm fine," Percy states. His legs wobble as he steps out of the car.

The second car is a red Ferrari California. Percy gawks, but Annabeth walks past. "That's my mom's personal gift to me." She smiles. They stop at the third car, an orange Lamborghini Aventador. The front license plate reads 'trtmewll' (treat me well). Percy grabs Annabeth for support. "I thought your mom hated me!" He says. "Why would you think that?" She asks. "Even though our parents hate each other, we obviously don't." He detects a hint of anger and defense in her voice.

"I just thought that, since she saw us last night..."He looks at the floor. "You're my husband. You've got a pass." She corners him and he has a flashback of when they fought for the flag. Quickly thinking, he flips her onto his back. "Wanna see how fast we can get upstairs?"

The last line is left to your interpretation. The part that I mention about the flag is in the first movie when Percy was on Hermes' team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So I finished the first book in the series and enjoyed it. I'm just starting the second book and am really anxious. By the way, the house is located on Motu Toopua (one of the islands that make up Bora Bora). Let's go.

It is night and crickets chirp. The moon in the sky is a sickle shape. The tall palms sway in the light breeze. White Chinese lanterns dot the sand outside Poseidon's beach house. Annabeth and Percy relax on a giant hammock. They have made love for a second time. He rests on her chest while she smoothes his hair. They are both very tired but neither will go to sleep.

"Eventually, we'll need to go to the mainland," Annabeth gazes sleepily at Mount Otemanu. "What for?" Percy grumbles. He has begun to like the idea of his wife's chest as a pillow. "We need to restock. There's hardly any food...and, well, we eat a lot." Percy laughs at her words. "Someone should be coming to the house soon. To 'restock',to clean, to repair..." He lifts himself up to kiss Annabeth on the on lips. Who thought he'd actually break the headboard by knocking on it?

"Did you hear the story of those missing tourists?" He asks, lowering his mouth to her neck. "Of course I did." "Well what do you think?" She can hear the anxiousness in his voice. She pulls his head to hers so they are eye level. "I think it's not our business." Percy is awaken from his sleepy-love state. How could the daughter of the goddess of wisdom say such a thing?

"What do you mean it's not our business? It's our job to protect the people!" His tone and sudden alertness takes Annabeth by surprise and she nearly falls to the sand below. "Calm down!" Percy instantly realizes he got out of hand and apologizes. She is silent, then accepts. "We'll see if they are found. If not, THEN we will see if we can do anything." Her words are reassuring and Percy looks to the sea. "I just have a strange feeling about them."

"No strange feelings! This is our honeymoon and we're going to enjoy it!" Annabeth ends the conversation. Percy quiets and plays with the thread of the hammock, glancing at his wife every three seconds.  
She sits up and grabs his bare shoulder. "It's just like you said to me, remember?" He nods and gives a slight smile. This WAS their honeymoon and he should definitely NOT be thinking about four strangers, especially when he was with the second most beautiful woman in the world, the first being Aphrodite.

Silent exchanges of forgiveness and acceptance pass between them and Annabeth begins with a kiss on his pec, then his collarbone, his neck, and finally his lips. Percy feels a deep heat from his abdomen and fights the urge to cover up his lower body. He has flashbacks of their first night together and grabs Annabeth. He lifts her so that she is over his head and in his lap. She rests her arms on his shoulders and buries her face in his neck. He moves his hands down her back and kisses her hair.

"You are outside, Percy. Remember where you are," Poseidon's voice rings in the back of his son's head. Tourists were everywhere, even at night. He didn't want to get in trouble for indecent exposure in a foreign place. In fact, he never wanted to get in trouble with the law anywhere.

"Hey," he whispers to Annabeth. She has left him breathless. "If we're going to do this, we should go inside." Athena's daughter looks down at her body. "Oops," she says as color floods her face. Percy grabs towels stacked on the steps nearby. She grabs one immediately and races into the house. Percy is slower and stands with one wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, father." He walks into the warmly lit house and locks the door behind him.

I thought there needed to be a little love scene since the only real one was in the first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy lays across the bed in Poseidon's grand room. Sunlight bursts through tall glass windows, giving everything a bright glow. He feels friction on his hip and looks to see Annabeth running her finger from his thigh to his ribs. She smiles at him. It's all he can do not to take her down again.

She lays down and he cradles her face in his hands. The sun gives his longing eyes a milky green appearance. They kiss gently. He moves his hands from her face to her waist. She kisses his Adam's apple and collarbone. He nuzzles her and begins to neck. He flips her on her back as she spreads her legs to accommodate him.

"Good morning," she whispers in his hair. Percy buries himself in her chest and inhales. The pleasure of her scent and the sensation of her warm skin against him nearly makes him faint. She wraps her legs around the back of his thighs as he plants kisses on her pelvis. "Morning sex," he breathes back to her, predicting what their foreplay will lead to. She traces his lips with her index fingers and he closes his mouth around them.

He feels the heat rise in his abdomen and Annabeth looks down and then back up at him. His skin turns a deep red and he rushes to put a sheet between them. She pushes it away. "Why are you always trying to cover it? You tried to do the same thing last night." Annabeth questions him. Her brows furrow in frustration. He blushes harder, feeling like a coward in her confrontation.

"I never hide myself from you, Percy. Don't you hide yourself from me. I don't care what it looks like. I want to see you." He peeks at her. "All of you." He is taken back by her admission. Now that she had cleared his mind, he couldn't figure out why he was embarrassed in the first place.

"Are you okay now?" The rusty color has faded from his cheeks, leaving behind a blossoming tan.  
"Yes." "Good." She grabs the sheet and throws it on the floor. "Now, look." Percy looks at his groin. Naked. Annabeth puts her hands under his arms and pulls him close to her. He kisses his wedding band, a gold ring with a tiny owl engraved on it.

Athena's daughter glances at her ring, also gold, but with a diamond shaped like a trident. She locks her fingers with Percy's. They drift into a morning slumber.

We really only had glimpses into Percy and Annabeth's physical love life. I'd always write a little scene but not go into too much detail. Here, I feel that I do. This story will have NO LEMON. So if you're looking for that, take it somewhere else. Also, the Grand Room is the biggest bedroom in the house. There are 13 bedrooms and 8 bathrooms. Plenty of space.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Annabeth rises and walks to the bathroom. The walls are a dark Cerulean and the floors are white marble. A mural of silver and blue tiles illustrating Poseidon on Olympus covers the wall above the bathtub. She touches the cold ceramic and frowns. 'Ego maniac,' the voice of her mother spits. Annabeth is startled and lifts her hand from the work. 'Sorry, dear. I just don't like him very much.'

Annabeth turns her eyes back to the mural. "It's okay." She reaches up and turns the knobs for the Hot and Cold water. "What's okay?" Percy says as he enters the bathroom. He walks over to the mural, visibly irritating Annabeth. He gets the clue and says, "What did I do?" "My mom doesn't like that mural. She said he was an ego maniac." Percy looks at it again.

"I thought you were sleeping," she looks at him, still irritated. "You weren't such a grouch when we were in there," he points at the bed. "I know, just, let me have one minute of time by myself. Just one. Come on, I know you want to be away from me," Annabeth says. By now the water is near to the brim and Percy stops it by holding out his palm. He looks at the floor. "Actually, I wanted to build a sandcastle with you."

She gets up from the platform by the tub, pours in bubble bath, and disrobes. "We can build a bubble castle, but first you'll have to get in." He looks at her and waves his hand. "I'm just gonna go swimming." He turns and walks out the room. 'He'll come back,' Annabeth thinks. She waits and he returns less than a minute later. "That was really mean but, I see what you mean." His arms are folded. "We don't have to make out every second of the day." A smile plays on his lips. He creates a waterspout between her arms. "Let's explore the island."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun beats down on the beach house. It is still early morning, but the air has become heavy with a tropical heat. Percy and Annabeth step out the stone doors of the abode and find a Sepia colored Rolls Royce Phantom waiting for them. The chauffeur grabs Annabeth's bags from Percy and sets them in the trunk. "Thank you," Percy stammers.

"COURTESY OF APOLLO!" A voice booms from above. The chauffeur gets in position behind the steering wheel, as if he hadn't heard it. An attractive young man in a leather jacket and gray Ray-Bans appears in front of the couple. He winks at Annabeth and Percy puts a hand around her waist defensively.

"Got a nice little tan there," Apollo smiles. "It's almost as good as mine." He pops his collar and sniffles. Percy looks at Annabeth and then at himself. He hadn't noticed that their usually fair skin now had a faint brown hue to it.

Annabeth lets go of his hand. "We're just going to the shore so we can kayak to the mainland. The car is nice but unnecessary. We can walk." Apollo looks at her and Percy swears that his face is the sun itself. "It is my wedding gift to the demigods. You should accept it. You won't get another. You know how many drachmas this cost?" Annabeth bows and gives thanks and Percy opens the car door for her.

"So Percy, keeping it safe?" Percy stares at the sun god, confused. "What?" Apollo takes off his sunglasses and points between his legs. Percy blushes. "Oh, gods. This conversation is over."  
He climbs in next to Annabeth, who is biting her lip trying not to laugh. "He saw us too?" She guesses. "ALL of Olympus saw." The chauffeur's voice is steely. "Don't worry. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Though I do believe that the goddess of wisdom is upset with you, Percy."  
"Great. What next?" They drive toward the shore.

The chauffeur stops under a cluster of palm trees. A couple waits on an ornate bench, kayaking gear in hand. "Who are they?" Percy asks Annabeth. "They're our kayaking buddies. Who else would they be?" "Monsters trying to kill us." "Don't start."

Percy turns his attention to the chauffeur. "What's your name, sir?" "Charon." He is quiet for a moment when Annabeth says, "This is your vacation period. Pretty sweet." Charon unloads her bags and opens her door. She steps out and waves at the couple. They are young, no older than thirty. The man has brown eyes and brown hair, the woman has green eyes and blond hair. Annabeth notices the freckles all over her body.

Percy slings the straps under his arms and Annabeth holds his hand. The couple stand as the demigods approach. The man introduces himself as Thomas and the woman as Ariel. "I like your style, Percy," Thomas says, pointing to his white drawstring harem shorts, white A-shirt under an open short-sleeved shirt, and gray Nikes with a white swoosh. "Gotta honor victory," Percy says. Thunder rumbles in the distance and Annabeth smiles.

"Ready to go?" Ariel chirps. "More than." Percy shields his eyes from the sun and looks at Mount Otemanu. He lowers his body into the kayak and starts paddling, willing the current to gently push Annabeth, Ariel, and Thomas along. Percy splashes water at Annabeth and some gets on Thomas. "Sorry. That was meant for the woman on your left." Thomas laughs and returns the favor to Percy who chooses not to get his clothes wet.

"How'd you do that? How are your clothes dry?" Ariel asks Percy. Her eyes are wide and she rests her elbows on her oar. Annabeth jerks her head toward them. The Mist should've kept her from seeing that. His clothes should've appeared slightly soaked to her.  
Thomas eyes Percy and Annabeth. "Tell them the truth," Poseidon's voice urges in Percy's head. "You should not have used your powers in front of Ariel. She sees through the Mist. Tell them the truth. Thomas will dismiss it as nonsense, but Ariel will believe."

I thought it'd be cool to bring some characters from the original series back in. I brought in Apollo and Charon. The vacation thing comes from the first book when Grover, Annabeth, and Percy visit the Underworld and Charon says he needs a vacation. The thunder rumbling when Percy says "Gotta honor victory," (Thomas comments on his Nikes) comes from the goddess of victory, Nike. If you have read Rick Riordan's series you know that thunder rumbles whenever the gods are mentioned in detail. Chapter 8 next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A heavy fog has settled over the lagoon, tinting the sky milky gray. It contrasts with the dark forest greens of the surrounding foliage. The four reach the shore. Percy steps out his kayak and bends over, placing his hands on his knees. "Are you alright, Percy?" Thomas asks. He helps Ariel out her bright red canoe.

The air is moist and heavy with humidity, making it difficult to breathe. Annabeth steps out and drags her boat onto the sand. She walks over to Percy and places a hand on his back. He vomits at her touch and runs to the water to rinse his mouth.

Thomas and Ariel stand silently, not knowing what to do. Storm clouds creep over Mount Pahia. Thunder rolls far off. Annabeth looks worriedly at the sky and turns back to Percy, who is still vomiting. She curses under her breath. He recognizes it as Greek.

"You two anger Zeus with your 'powers?' Thomas taunts them, putting air quotes around his words. Ariel is quiet. Rain begins to fall and lightning strikes a palmetto in the distance. Annabeth looks at Percy. "You shouldn't have said anything."  
"Poseidon told me to tell them. And for some reason, I'm a little nauseous. Back up. I don't want to puke on you." She moves back.

"Son of Poseidon. Young couples on drugs," Thomas mutters. This angers Ariel and she puts a finger to her husband's chest. "He IS the son of Poseidon. Look at him." She points at Percy, specifically the trident tattoo on the inside if his right forearm. "What tattoo?" Thomas is incredulous. "There's nothing but a scar there!" The two walk to a small dune, arguing loudly.

Percy coughs and spits one last time. He removes his outer shirt and presses it against his mouth. His eyes are wet from straining. The rain picks up and the couples take shelter under a large, low palm. "Great day for exploration, huh?" Thomas smiles and nods at Annabeth. Percy shakes his head and lowers it between his knees. "Maybe we can try this again?" Ariel suggests. "Maybe not at all," Percy snaps at her and rises. He reaches for Annabeth's hand. "Let's go back. This was a waste of time."

"Percy, we can wait," Annabeth protests. He considers her words for a few moments and looks at Thomas and Ariel. Her freckles nearly disappear in the rain. "We're done here." He walks in the tide and lowers his body into the kayak. Annabeth does the same. "You two coming?!" Thomas says nothing but waves to the demigods. "We'll be waiting on Olympus!" He calls. Percy shakes his head and creates a rain-shield over their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The living room is bathed in hues of cinnamon, hazel, and carrot. A fire roars in a large stone and stucco pit, casting an auburn light on the wood floors. Percy and Annabeth sit on pillows around the hearth.

He sips Coca-Cola and twirls the can around. "Thinking of Ariel?" Annabeth questions. "Mmmhmm. " He sets the can on the furry rug beneath them and looks in her eyes. The reflection of flames dance across her irises. Rain falls lightly outside, creating intricate percussion melodies.

"She's just like Rachel," he says absentmindedly. "She could've saw much worse...stuff." Annabeth says nothing but pushes Percy back and positions herself atop him. "Is your stomach settled?" "I really think you should've asked me that before you pushed me over." He pauses. "Listen, I apologize for being a jerk this afternoon. I didn't give you a say and that was wrong. We're a team and I didn't act like it."

She grabs his chin. "No, you didn't. But then again, I let you. I didn't want to argue in front of them." He nods. "But just so we're clear, you'll never speak to me that way again." Her words ring with finality. Percy dry swallows as Annabeth pulls his body to hers. He eases down her left bra strap and plants kisses from her collarbone to her breasts.

She removes his shirt and tugs at his shorts. "There's a maid walking around here," he smiles at her and straightens her bra. She pulls it back down and then removes it completely. Percy's eyes widen as he hurriedly covers her up with a thin, heavy quilt. "Stop it!" He tackles her.

Annabeth pulls his neck down to kiss his face. He wraps his arms around her and playfully lifts her into the air.

The sky has darkened and the house is silent except for a maid noisily vacuuming a hallway. Lights are dimmed in random corners, spaces, and over staircases. A small blaze burns in a glass panel built into a wooden wall, sending quick embers across the dark oak. Percy turns his body to face a sleeping Annabeth. He moves some hair from her face and runs his hand down her body, slowly nuzzling her cheek.

The sound of vacuuming gets louder and she wakes. "What is that woman doing?" "I don't know. We did make a mess down there." The noise slowly fades and then stops completely. Percy moves to get out of bed when Annabeth grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?" She demands in an almost upset manner. "I never brushed my teeth after that Coke. I don't want cavities." She rolls her eyes and releases him.

He puts a towel around his waist and walks to the bathroom, turns on the faucet, and grabs his toothbrush and a half tube of Colgate. Switching on the bright light, he leans toward the mirror to find soft bruises on his lips. His face twists at the discomfort. "Hmm." He opens the cabinet for a Tylenol and when he closes it, the maid is right behind him, scaring them both.

She emits a high pitched chirp. "Janice, you scared the crap out of me!" She puts her hand to her chest and smiles, then squats to wipe the toothpaste that Percy has dripped on the floor. He laughs and turns back around. "Hey, why are you up this late?" She fidgets with a rag and looks at the ground. "Oh, just because I've got two messy demigod adults to look after whose mother and father won't give me a break." Percy chuckles. Janice was actually Hygieia, the goddess of all things sanitation, and she really was a sweetheart.

Poseidon and Athena, with Zeus' permission, had put her in charge of cleaning up after their children. Her sisters, Iaso, Panacea, Aceso, and Aglæa were also in the house. Percy didn't necessarily like the idea of so many goddesses in one place, but he didn't dare argue against his father and especially not against Athena. Besides, one day Aglæa braided Annabeth's hair so beautifully it nearly took his breath away.

"Well, you can rest in the guest room. It's always open." Percy rinses his mouth and dries it. Hygieia looks up to see the scratches on his back. She raises her hand to her lips. He sees her worried reflection and turns to her. "Are you alright?" She gathers herself and exits. "I'm fine. I'm going to sweep the sand from the driveway." She swiftly exits, leaving Percy confused until he twists his body to see the cause of her concern.

Angry red scratches run from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. He touches one and winces in pain. ''Annabeth." He whispers her name like a curse and a blessing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bright white sunlight bursts around limestone pillars surrounding a massive garden. In its middle lies an in-ground pool. Every so often, ocean nymphs jump out like dolphins. Percy lays across a chaise lounge, focusing his eyes over the water on Annabeth. She sits regally as Aglaea exfoliates her legs.

Her beige shirt is sheer, exposing a black strapless bra. She brings a cup full to the brim with ice and fruit punch to her lips and sets it on a small table, staring back at him. He leans forward as Aceso slathers Panacea's poultice over his scars. "Treatment is the first step of the healing process," she sing-speaks. Her pearl-colored pants billow at the cuffs like the train on a formal dress.

The clumpy powder wafts to his nose and he sneezes, startling the ocean nymphs. Hygieia walks by with a platter and hands him a tall glass of kiwi juice. "Thank you." "You're welcome." She turns into a snow-colored tornado and whirls out of the courtyard.

Panacea sits at the edge of the lounge, massaging Percy's feet. He sighs as her potion draws the inflammation from his wounds. Across the pool, Aglaea has finished beautifying Annabeth. Her legs, along with the rest of her body, give off a healthy glow. "Luminescence," the goddess smiles with satisfaction. The daughter of Athena rises and slowly makes her way over to Percy. He holds out his cup, prompting Hygieia's mini storm to speed past Annabeth and double-voice speak, "Be patient, son of Poseidon." Light darts through the spiral with every word.

Aceso places a heavy towel on his back and exits the sky-filled room. She leaves a scent of fresh linen in her haste. Iaso puts a hand on his shoulder as Annabeth approaches. Meeting her eyes, she threatens, "Do no more strenuous activity. Especially those which will result in this." She gestures at the towel and slinks toward the pool.

Annabeth stares her down as she moves. It was pretty daring, considering the fact that the goddess could kill her with one quick flash of her true form. Panacea rises and makes room for the demigod. She then nods at Percy and joins her sister by the water. Annabeth takes a seat on the lounge. "Does it hurt?" "Not anymore. She made it feel so much better." He points at Panacea, who's playing water frisbee with the nymphs.

"I didn't mean to scratch you up, but, um, it felt good. Really good." Her lips part into a smile, showcasing straight, white teeth. Percy blushes and smiles with her. Iaso looks at them and scowls, only to have her milky hair tugged by her sister. She pushes her away, ascends from the blue, and marches to the newlyweds.  
"Could we not blurt our intimates to the world! Be considerate!" Her flowing dress becomes transparent as she morphs into a silvery wind and blows toward the clouds.

Dusk has come upon Bora Bora. The sun sits at the edge of the water. Couples frolic on beaches, some kissing and some holding hands. Inside the beach house, Hygieia and Aceso have just finished dusting wooden window seals in the living room. They sigh with contentment at a job well done. Percy walks in with Annabeth on his back. Panacea sits on a stool at the kitchen's island. He walks to her and bows, silently thanking her for the healing.

Aglaea skips past him with a dull razor. "You need a shave, son of Poseidon. The stubble messes up your tan." Her words are distorted by her severe pouting. He rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Does she only care about appearance?" "I AM the goddess of beauty and adornment. Appearance is paramount!" She reaches to remove his hairs when Hygieia's ivory-shade tornado snatches her up and out of the house. "Leave her alone! She's just trying to help him!" Aceso runs after her sisters. "Let's get out of here." Annabeth slides down and pulls her husband through the front door and into the lagoon, where he creates an air bubble around them.

Schools of fish in all sizes and colors swim past. A mako darts over Annabeth's head. "She wanted to eat you, but I said no," Percy explains to her. "You can tell genders, too?" "Their thoughts have different tones." "You're amazing." He grins at her and flashes his trident marking. "Just comes with being a son of the ocean god. I think Tyson has it too." She considers the statement momentarily, then snaps back. "I'm asking my mom to release them." "The goddesses? Why would you do that?" "Because they're everywhere!" "They keep the house clean, which is more than I can say for us. It's either them or the harpies." "Or, we just pick up after ourselves. It's not like we're five, Percy."

The sea has gotten darker with the absence of the sun. Annabeth swims to the surface and walks to the shore. Percy trails behind her, pulling drops of water into levitation with his fingers. When they step inside the house, an eerie tranquility and the scent of lemon Pledge overtake them. "Did they leave?" Annabeth asks no one in particular. "You did say they were everywhere," he dries his hands and wraps his arms around her hips, kissing her shoulder. She spots fresh fruit, jewels, and a headband crafted from celestial bronze on the coffee table. "That belongs to Aglaea." He lets her go and walks to the gifts. "I guess we didn't have to ask. They already knew."

How's everybody? I'm thinking three more chapters and I'll end this. It's been fun.


	11. Chapter 11

BRNGURLVP11

Chapter 11

Percy leans his head back as warm water massages his face. He opens his eyes to see sunlight glinting off the onyx shower head. The water falls to the floor, drops splashing on the wall and onto the partition glass across the space. He runs his hands down his torso, smiling at the pleasing sensation. Two hands embrace him from behind. A forehead nestles between his shoulders. He reaches back and touches the being's hips. "I'll save you from the rain," it whispers. It kisses down his back, causing his fingers to splay outward. The water becomes like a shield.

Percy watches as the liquid bounces off the protective sphere. The reflections on the backsplash appear like lightning strikes. He turns to see Annabeth's gray eyes. They penetrate his will and he falls to her feet. Her sclerae turn gold, sending Percy backwards out of fear. His elbow scrapes the drain, permitting a small trickle of blood to swim through it. "Luke?" He says. The water crawls into his eyes as a blurry Kronos unsheathes his sword...

The son of Poseidon opens his eyes. He is on the beach behind the house. Annabeth sits next to him, covering her tan body in sunscreen. She looks at Percy and playfully attacks him with some. Faster than he realizes, he is standing over her with Riptide at her nose. A man brakes his jet ski and lowers his goggles. A couple next door lean forward out of their recliners. "You see that, babe?" The woman says, "He's got a pen." "Probably some teen thing," the man says. He sits back down and raises a newspaper to his eyes.

Annabeth takes her middle and index fingers and pushes the tip of the sword away. The jet ski man keeps going. Riptide retracts into a pen. Percy drops it and ruffles his hair. "What was that?" Annabeth asks. She massages the sun lotion onto her arm. Percy sees the anger behind her eyes. Annabeth didn't like to be threatened and he could tell she was calming herself.

He drops back onto the blue and white striped towel. "Sometimes I still dream about New York. Fighting Kronos was one of the hardest things I've ever done." She stops massaging and closes the cap, setting her eyes on him. His heart flutters. "You turned into Luke, then I woke up." She turns her eyes toward Mount Otemanu.

"I can't pretend to understand your dream. Maybe getting away from the house will push those thoughts away." Percy looks at the ocean. "There are two really fast cars in the garage with your name on them," Annabeth says coyly. "Zero miles."

Percy speeds down the road leading to town, his black hair whipping against the beige leather of the seats. He glances toward the heavens. Lazy clouds roll across the ocean-colored sky. Through the spaces in the trees he sees the many resorts lining the coast of Motu Toopua. Across the lagoon is the city of Vaitape. He has a quick flashback of what happened the last time he and Annabeth visited there.

He finds an empty lot of sand and gravel and parks the Aventador there. The smell of dirt and mist fill his nostrils. There is a clearing in the trees across the street where the rolling tides are visible. A dock extends from the wild grass of the shore. He walks over to it and skips rocks across the glassy surface. An ocean breeze blows over his face. With it comes the essence of the sea god, and Percy is instantly comforted by its presence.

The suns walks across the sky. It leaves footprints of orange, yellow, and purple. The ocean is a writhing mass of indigo and scarlet. Percy watches the scene through a window. He walks from the cold bamboo floors to the white carpet of the sitting room. Ivory colored love seats line the space, contrasting against the mahogany paneled walls. He eyes a citrus scented candle on the glass coffee table and lights the one next to it. The flickering flames illuminate the spines of books on cases built into the wall. Percy rises and bends the window outward, allowing a heavy tropical must into the space.

Flopping his body on a chaise lounge, he stares at the exposed beams of the ceiling. A mural of Moby Dick is carved into the glazed wood. He hears Annabeth's footsteps echoing down the hall. They get closer and closer until finally her head pokes through the arch leading to the room. "Hey," she speaks. She strides through the entrance. The son of Poseidon sits up. She walks around the coffee table and leans slightly, placing three shells next to the candles.

"I found these on the beach." Annabeth puts her knee between her husband's legs and positions her elbows on his abdomen. Percy reaches for the creamy shells. He fiddles with one until it pops out of his hands and lands on the table, leaving a tiny white fissure in the crystal. He looks at it and carefully runs his finger over it. Annabeth grabs his hands and locks their fingers. She pushes her mouth on his and they kiss.

Percy raises his index finger to the area under his wife's bottom lip. Water begins to bubble in a small fountain in a corner of a room.

It continues until the liquid bubbles over and onto the floor.

Sorry I haven't posted. In my absence finished high school, graduated from high school, attended part one of my college's new student orientation, organized my open house, etc. I've really just been arranging and preparing for my future. #classof2013


End file.
